Thoughts in the Forest
by AerrowLover
Summary: Leaves and trees are not all that is found in Sherwood Forest. Listen carefully, and you may hear the thoughts of those who follow Robin Hood. Drabble Series!
1. Love Hurts

_**Hello my friends! I told you I was going to write some Robin Hood! Welcome to my drabble series…. Can you guess who this is about??**_

_*************************************************************************_

When you see him look at her with such love and devotion in his eyes, you feel your heart break and shatter.

When you see him stumble and blush around her, you feel the sharp pangs of jealously and hurt hit you in the face.

When you see him look at her; worrying about the latest run in with the guards and soldiers, you ask yourself, _Why does he not do that for me?_

Then you realise why when you see his face look at you.

You're a traitor…

He doesn't love traitors…

So he doesn't love you.

*************************************************************

_**Wow, 98 words. I did better than what I thought I would!**_

_**This is about Allan looking at Will who is looking at Djaq… Aww I feel sorry for Allan… xD**_

_**Next Drabble!**_


	2. Questions from the Heart

_**Hello my friends, and welcome to chapter… or really, drabble…. Two!**_

_**I am trying to get them to all be around 100 words, obviously not including this bit of me rambling on, or the bit at the end with me rambling on!**_

_**Read and enjoy!**_

_*************************************************************************_

Why?

A simple question. Made from a simple word.

I just need an answer.

Why did you betray us? Betray…me? Are we not family to you? You, who lost his last family member to the men you now serve?

One more question.

Was it worth it?

*************************************************************

_**111 words, apparently… but it said 98 a minute ago!**_

_**Aww, Will misses Allan…. **_

_**I wish the BBC would hurry up with series three…. I miss my Allan! **_

_**Who they may be pairing off with a Locksley villager called Kate. Grr….**_


	3. The Moans of a Much

_**Seriously, I will have to learn to stop going on so much at the start of a new chapter…**_

_**Read and Enjoy!**_

*************************************************************

I have to put up with everything… and everyone…

I mean, they don't care about me at all! Not even my Master! They laugh at me, and shout at me for talking…I even have to make all the meals! And for what?

More mockery…

More jibes and jokes…

Never enough love.

Never enough willing ears to listen.

I mean, is it too much to ask for?

Apparently so.

*************************************************************

_**Poor Much… I can kinda of understand why he complains so much about not being listened to; it happens to me a lot…**_

_**Anyway, please review people! I'll send you some tasty squirrel soup…**_


	4. One Man's Sorrow

_**Now then, moving on… I'm trying to do at least one on all of the outlaws, and maybe Marian while I'm at it…**_

*************************************************************

It hurt him. Whenever he thought about it, it cut him up inside.

He had a wonderful son, named after him, who he would never see. Who he had never seen growing up.

He had a beautiful wife, whom he loved, but she no longer felt the same way about him. She had left with the village bow-maker, and he had lost her.

Why had he not looked after her more?

The past was now destroying his future.

*************************************************************

_**Hmm, 103 words. **_

_**I have always felt sorry for Little John… poor guy…**_

_**He deserves a hug! *hugs Little John***_

_**Yes... Moving on!**_


	5. New Understandings

_**Yes, welcome again! Hope you enjoy this one!**_

_**(I'm getting better at the whole cutting down on talking… or rather typing… Oh I give up!)**_

*************************************************************

It was odd.

She should have felt completely out of her dept; living in this English forest with these English, Christian men. She had be brought up, after all, to fear and hate them!

But it was so strange. She didn't. They were like a surrogate family to she who had lost her own.

She felt… loved, and safe.

And these feeling only grew when her eyes caught a certain Will Scarlett's.

*************************************************************

_**98 words…**_

_**I love Djaq. Her character is amazing; a girl who doesn't care if she has to look like a boy, plus she is a great fighter!**_

_**Please review people! xo**_


	6. Romeo Hood

_**Here we again, read and enjoy!**_

*************************************************************

He was always thinking about her. His Marian. His love.

He was always wondering whether she was safe or not in the castle. With that man watching her; _wanting _her. It made him angry.

She should be with him; why did he leave on those foolish Crusades?

He loved her; he knew she loved him, yet he could not be with her. Life was determined to keep them apart.

For now, he would let things be.

But soon, he would change all that, and go and be with her.

Someday they would be together.

*************************************************************

_**101 words, not bad!**_

_**Onwards we go, my friends!**_


	7. Maid Juliet

_**Lets have another one; I'm on a roll!**_

*************************************************************

She loved him.

She tried to hide the fact, from others; from him. But she knew that he knew; that he loved her back.

Why had he to leave, and go on some foolish quest for glory? Time changes things, and it is not always for the better.

They were meant to be together and they were now separated.

Him, in the forest. Her, in the castle, always watched.

She wanted to be with the man she loved. She knows though, that someday she will.

She must only wait. Then she will be free.

*************************************************************

_**104 words…. This one was harder than the rest….**_


	8. Behind Blue Eyes

_**Okay, I HAVE to put in another Allan, I can't help it!**_

*************************************************************

He was used to having to lie and steal. All the time. It was what he did; what he had to do to stay alive. It was how he lived!

He was used to having to be the one who talked all the time, and told jokes. It was his way of covering up what he really felt.

Allan A Dale never showed his emotions to anyone.

Until the day he saw his brother hanging lifelessly off the castle.

Then he broke down, revealed what he was feeling- and he didn't care.

For his friends were there. And they helped him.

*************************************************************

_**Aww, I love Allan…. xD**_


	9. Finding Yourself

_**Hello my friends! Let's have another drabble, yes? XD**_

*************************************************************

She had thought that she had lost her identity.

Once, she had been Safiyya, the girl with long thick hair covered with her hijab and her long and colourful dresses which concealed her.

Then she had to be her dead twin brother Djaq. No more long hair, and only bulky boys clothes.

She was then captured by slavers, and forced to remain as a boy. If she admitted that she was a girl…

But who was she now, here in England? Djaq, or Safiyya?

She was herself.

*************************************************************

_**Go, Djaq! Or is it Safiyya? XD 98 words.**_

_**Right then, moving on…**_


	10. Life can Change

_**Okay, here we are! Another one! **_

*************************************************************

Life had always been hard. But it had been bearable.

Working with his father, looking after his brother and helping his mother.

Then the new Sheriff came, and life changed.

His mother died; after starving herself so her children didn't. His father lost a hand; after taking the punishment for his children's poaching.

Then he and his brother had been sentenced to hang for stealing some flour!

However, they had been rescued by the man now called Robin Hood.

Life was suddenly bearable once more.

*************************************************************

_**92 words this time! Poor Will...**_

_**Moving on then…**_


	11. Useless

_**Hey folks! Back to drabbles then, shall we?**_

*************************************************************

Much only ever wanted to see his Master safe.

Whenever Robin suggested going to the castle, or going on some scheme that could involve him being captured or killed, Much felt his heart race.

He loved his Master. They had, after all, known each other for so long. If anything was to happen to Robin, Much wouldn't know what to do.

So when he saw his Master hurt, in a way that Much couldn't help, he felt useless. His Master's heart was broken, his love dead, and Much couldn't do a thing.

Story of his life.

*************************************************************

_**106 words.**_

_**Poor Much… I always feel sorry for him. I think that the gang could try treating him a little better, you know?**_

_**Anyway, onwards we go!**_


	12. Good Day to Die

_**Back again then! Right who next?**_

*************************************************************

"Today is a good day to die!"

He said that regularly, because to him it was true. Every day was a good day to die.

He had to live with the fact that he had left his wife when she needed him, and was now suffering for it. His son didn't even know him at first, but now that he did, it was no use. His son was gone, so was his wife.

He missed them. His heart was breaking. Every day.

So everyday, was infact, a good day to die.

*************************************************************

_**98 words.**_

_**Aww, poor John….The big guy just needs a hug and to see his son again.**_

_**Anyway, moving on….**_


	13. Taking It All

_**Yes, I'm back again to update these drabbles…. As I got uber-obsessed with RH again after seeing the first episode of the new series three on Saturday! It finally came back on… I was very happy as you can all guess. Well, back to the drabbles then folks!**_

_**For **__**orangeswillbeoranges**__** , because she told me to write another Allan and I did, and because we both love him. xD.**_

************************************************************

"Hands up who has never betrayed the gang!"

Allan had tried to laugh it all off, but it had hurt him. More than he would have cared to admit.

Did they not know how regretful he was for what he had done? How sorry? How angry at himself; how ashamed?

All he could do was to take everything thrown at him and accept that it was his own fault.

It still hurt though…

************************************************************

_**114 words.**_

_**I felt sorry for Allan when he came back to the gang. Much was horrible to him!**_

_**Anyway, onwards we go!**_


	14. Revenge is what I need

_**Another Drabble my friends! I am in a very Robin Hood mood, as you can all see…xD**_

************************************************************

He missed her so much.

Marian. His Love. She was dead and gone, buried in the far-away sands of the Holy Lands.

Robin had felt his heart break then, and then his heart had ceased to feel anything else.

All he could think about was revenge. How to kill Gisborne, the man who had murdered her. He would pay for what he had done to her; to Robin himself.

He would see her again but until then, he had work to do.

************************************************************

_**101 words.**_

_**I felt so sorry for Robin when I saw him in the first episode of series three. He had lost it because she was dead. Aww, poor guy…**_

_**Onwards we go again then!**_


	15. Feeling Unloved

_**Hello my friends! I have decided to include Kate and Tuck into this series as after all they have now joined the gang; but first, more Much. XD**_

* * *

He loved her. The Locksley girl who was so feisty and determined to do what she wanted.

The minute he had seen her, he had fallen for her and swore to protect her and to not to let what had happened to her brother happen to her.

Now she was in the gang; she was there every day and he couldn't be happier. But…

He saw her and Allan walk into the camp together after being rescued, and his heart, which had soared at seeing her, safe and sound, sunk.

She didn't love him, and she never would. No one would ever love Much.

* * *

_**114 words… I got a bit carried away. XD**_

_**It seems the writers want a triangle, with Kate going with Allan while Much wants to go with her. Since I love Allan, I think she should go with Much. XD**_


	16. Finding the Saviour

_**Hello again all - hasn't it been a while? Sorry but I have been so busy recently with schoolwork and exams! Well, have we are with another drabble - if I work at it I could get this fic over and done with in the next day or so!**_

_**Now for Tuck…**_

************************************************************

He had heard rumours of a man who fought to save England; a man who had given up his lands and titles to live among outlaws in Sherwood forest; a man who robbed from the Sheriff and gave money back to the poor.

When Tuck heard this, his heart soared for he knew he had found the right man to help him save England. He set out to find this Robin Hood.

When he found him however the man was broken by the loss of his love and driven by revenge, but Tuck had stuck with him through a long day to make him see why he was so important.

And as they both watched the sun disappear, Tuck knew that all would be well.

************************************************************

_**I've been meaning to have a drabble about Tuck for some time now and well, here it is. I feel so happy now… Anyway! More on the horizon, Cap'n! Aye Aye indeed! **_


	17. Acceptance

_**Yes, another one for today. Feel special, feel very special! Time for one about Kate, I think….**_

************************************************************

She had had to watch her brother murdered in front of her; knowing that had been her fault. She had pinned that blame on the man who had said he would save them - Robin Hood. How she had cursed him, both her and her mother.

Now look at her. She was actually part of his gang after her mother to her to leave. She was fighting by his side, day after day. Kate had made new friends, too… And some admirers. But enough of that!

Whenever they all sit at night near a fire in the forest she has now come to call home, she looks at Robin and they smile at each other. No more cursing at this man who has not saved her country, but in a way, has saved her.

************************************************************

_**I actually don't like the character of Kate…. But I think I'm getting more used to her. Anyway, onwards we go!**_


End file.
